onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider Pirates
The Rider Pirates are an infamous pirate crew and main protagonist of the fanon series One Piece: EX. They are a pirate crew compose mainly of Zoan-type users and often find themselves fighting against Marines. They live in the New World and their main base/home is on Zou. They are also involved in a friendly rivalry with the Straw Hats and a huge enemy to the Beasts Pirates. They are also part the Rider Greater Fleet along with the Monster Girl Pirates and the New Century Pirates. Crew Members *'Zero D. Hooverson:' Captain/Swordsman. A very honorable and respective man from Wano Country who used to be a member of the Beasts Pirates but defected due to being appalled by Kaido's behavior. He ate the powerful Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Eastern Dragon and has a bounty of 1,560,000,000. *'Alicia Roberts:' First Mate/Weapons specialist - Roberts is a carefree character who has a hidden bloodlust for battle. She specializes in many weapons but is found of using a bow in battle. Her devil fruit is the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Viper and she was a member of the Kuja Tribe. *'Draycen:' Helmsmen - A large bruty man from Loguetown who used to work as an enforcer for an arrogant rich man. Draycen takes the helm of the ship and can steer it effortlessly through even the most powerful of storms. He is also an accomplished swimmer and is the one that often rescues the others from drowning should it happen. *'Millennia Winters:' Cook - A very energetic and happy girl who loves cooking and trained herself during her time in Water 7. She ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Monkey where she constantly keeps her monkey tail out to aid in her cooking. *'Star Sanders:' Musician - A very elegant man who loves to make others relax with his music. Despite his flair, he is from Jaya where he barely made enough for his music. *'Leena:' Mink/Navigator - A wolf Mink from Zou. She is very serious and never lets her guard down. Due to her wolf senses, she makes for an effective navigator. She also ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Hellhound which, despite already being an animal, allows her to transform further into a hellhound that can control fire and electricity thanks to Electro. *'Canabel Powers:' Doctor/Shipwright - A very smart and talented man who prides himself of being a doctor to both people and ships. He hails from Dressrosa but left to study shipwright in Water 7 and finally settling down in Syrup Village. He ate the Naosu Naosu no Mi allowing him to fix almost anything and he also uses guns in battle. *'Sparrow Sharks:' Sniper - A very laidback and lazy man who often sleeps until he needs to fight. He ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Pelican that allows him to transform into a pelican and allows him to fly and swallow almost anything. He is an accomplished sniper and often fires his eggs he lays as ammuniation. Crew Strength The Rider Pirates are well known for their very strong and versatile members. Zero and Leena both ate mythical Zoan-types that have given them near immortality and Alicia ate a particular deadly one where a single bite from her venom can kill a Sea King in seconds. Draycen is the most physically strong member of the group as his greatest feat of strength was lifting an entire navy battleship with one arm and tossing it several miles away.